Love is a Mystery
by Wukon
Summary: Lloyd and Sheena start off confused to all of their new emotions. As they grow closer to each other, a bond is made that will never be broken. Shelloyd. My first fanfic!
1. First Signs

**This is my first attempt at a fanfic. I have been reading some stories for quite some time now and finally racked up the courage to write one. Well, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or anything from Namco, though I wish I did.**

* * *

**First Signs**

Sheena had been watching Lloyd for quite some time now. He had been training right outside of the grand city of Meltokio since afternoon, and it was already getting dark. She marveled at how hard he trained even after they had completed their journey of World Regeneration; hence saving the world. Mithos had been one of the team's toughest opponents yet. Two days have already passed since then. The whole group had decided on staying in Meltokio to celebrate their accomplishment. Sheena was so lost in thought, that she didn't notice Lloyd approaching her.

"Uhh...Sheena? What are you doing here?"

The sudden intrusion on her thoughts surprised her. "Oh!...wha-?Aahh!"

Lloyd caught her as she was falling. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She said. 'Why are you so clumsy?' He still was holding on to her. She started to blush madly. "No really I'm fine." She added on.

"Are you sure you're okay? Your cheeks are really red. Maybe you have a fever?" He said, finally letting go of her.

"I'm positive. I just need to wash up, that's all." She said. 'Thank Martel that he let go of me, or I don't know what I would have done'. "Let's go back to Zelos'."

"Okay if you say so."

* * *

Zelos' mansion

As Sheena entered her room confused. Lloyd had simply caught her as she was falling, and held on to her to make sure she was okay, and yet, she was so flustered. 'Maybe I am sick..." She grumbled.

After thinking about it a bit further, she washed her face. 'Maybe I'll ask Raine about it later, she knows everything." Satisfied with her appearance, she went downstairs for dinner.

* * *

While waiting for dinner to be made, Lloyd thought about what happened earlier today. 'Why did she seem so nervous? She isn't usually like this at all, nor this clumsy.'

'I wonder what could be going on wi-'

BOOM!

"Umm...oops..." Raine stated, embarrassed.

"Way to go big sis! Your cooking sucks just like usual!" Genis mocked.

WHACK! BONK!

"Watch your manners young man." replied Raine flatly.

"Hey that hurt! And I was only telling the truth..."

Raine prepared to give out another beating. "Ahh! No! I'm s-sorry sis!"

"Please stop it Raine, you might hurt him!" Collete added.

"Raine, go easy on the kid. And he's not lying either...Your cooking does suck" Zelos stated.

"See sis, I'm not the only one!"

SMACK!

"OWW! You slap so HARD!"

"Since you think you're so good at cooking how about you two have a go at cooking dinner!" Raine stated, before continuing to beat up Zelos and Genis.

"Raine, I don't think it is appropriate to continue this beating." Regal commented.

"Agreed" stated Presea.

"Everyone, please stop! This is getting quite serious!" Collete said as she tried to stop Raine

"Someone save us!"

Lloyd was temporarily distracted from his thoughts. "Haha, it's good to see everyone's in a good mood!" Lloyd said, before spotting Sheena coming down the staircase.

"Hey Sheena!" Lloyd stated as he was waving to her. "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know what even happened to me there!"

"Whew you had me worried there. You were acting kind of unusual. Anyways, you're just in time to see Raine beat Zelos and Genis up!"

"Sweet! I hope that pervert Zelos gets what's coming to him" Sheena replied.

"Sheena hunny! Help your lover out here!" Zelos called. "OW! Hurry up babe, before you can't see this beautiful face anymore!"

"YOU PERVERT I AM NOT YOUR LOVER" Sheena said, before running at Zelos to help Raine beat him up.

Lloyd chuckled at Zelos getting beaten up while screaming in pain. 'If every day is like this, I might lose my sense of humor!'

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N So..yeah. I hope you enjoyed. I promise they'll get longer. R&R please! Constructive criticism will prove to be very helpful. Peace out!**


	2. A Discovery and a Meeting

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. I know nothing really happened in it, but I guess it kind of acted like a prologue. I hope I do a little better with this one. Well anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Tales of Symphonia or anything from Namco, though I am working towards it.**

* * *

**A Discovery and a Meeting**

"Oww"

Zelos had just taken one of the harshest beatings of his life. He had just narrowly escaped the deadly pair consisting of Raine and Sheena. Genis had gotten lucky and slipped out of a small opening in the punches and ran away. Raine and Sheena didn't really notice, as their target was mainly Zelos. However, luckily for Zelos, Regal attempted to stop the fighting. They were temporarily distracted by his words and that was all the time Zelos needed to run away.

"Those hunnies sure pack a punch" Zelos said as he glanced over his body. He was not pleased at what he saw. His whole body was covered in bruises ranging in all sizes. Although none of them were even close to being lethal, several of the bruises had swollen up to an ugly yellow-purplish color. But what displeased him the most was his face. His cheeks were puffy and parts of his teeth were chipped. Both eyes were blackish, although the one on the left appeared to be darker.

"My beautiful face looks terrible! I hope Raine will be in a better mood later on and heal it...Otherwise, all my lovely hunnies will get depressed!"

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Raine, I haven't beat Zelos up like that in so long! I forgot how good it feels!" Sheena said in awe. Raine giggled at this comment.

"It felt good to me too. It seems that without Mithos bothering anyone in the world, there's nothing to do. It always feels good to flex your muscles."

"I still can't believe we let both those brats get away though" Raine added, she still wasn't done with them.

"Well when we see them, we'll give them round 2 of hell!" Sheena giggled.

"I just can't wait"

"Hey could you guys hurry up with dinner? I'm starving!" Lloyd interrupted.

"Oh, I have just learned how to make Curry with a side of Seafood Stew. I'll cook today!" Collete said to Lloyd.

"That sounds great!" Lloyd replied, his mouth watering.

"Shouldn't we find Genis and Zelos? They will probably be hungry" Presea suggested.

"Hell no! Those jackasses don't deserve dinner after what happened today!" Raine replied instantly.

"If you insist..."

While the meal was being made, Regal brought up that there was a new public park being built and the park committee was accepting volunteers to help out.

"That sounds like a good way to help contribute to the Meltokian society" Raine pointed out.

"I might go help out. Dad told me that good hard labor is good for you at times." Lloyd commented.

"In that case, I will help out too. I don't have anything planned tomorrow, and I always like to help out" Sheena added. 'And I get to spend more time with you Lloyd'

Sheena blushed at the involuntary thought. She didn't understand what had caused it so suddenly. 'I really will have to ask Raine about this after dinner.'

"Dinner's ready!!"

* * *

After they had all finished eating, everyone went on their separate ways in/out of the house and went to go tend to their evening activities. Sheena waited until after Raine was done washing the dishes to ask her about the strange things she had been feeling.

"Raine?"

"Oh, Sheena you're still here. What is it?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?

"Sure. Let's go somewhere more comfortable."

"Okay." The two set off towards the living room. The two sat down and began.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?

"It's kind of embarrassing...Promise not to laugh?"

"Of course" Raine said with a smile.

"Well...I feel strange every time I see or touch Lloyd, weird thoughts have been coming into my mind, I feel nervous and jittery whenever I talk to Lloyd, and I become clumsy whenever his presence is nearby." Raine couldn't help but chuckle at this. "You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"Haha...Umm, sorry. Anyways, what you're feeling Sheena, is love."

"L-love?"

"Yes that's right. You simply have strong feelings for Lloyd and are sexually attracted to him."

"S-sexually!?" Raine let out another chuckle.

"Yes, sexually. Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"...Yes...Umm...Thanks"

"You're very welcome" Sheena was thoroughly embarrassed, and trudged up to her bedroom awkwardly.

* * *

Sheena had been lying on her bed thinking about what happened today. She was preoccupied with her thinking, so sleep wouldn't come to her. "Maybe a walk will keep me occupied" she said aloud as she got out of the bed.

Sheena made her way out of the city onto a small trail that only she had discovered. It led to a certain ledge which granted you view of the whole city. The scent of the flowers on the trail oddly soothed her. She was nearing the end of the trail, and approaching the ledge.

The moonlight shone on the huge city of Meltokio, illuminating it all. The night sky was clear, as all of the stars in the black night were visible. There was also a slight breeze which felt calming. The once crowded and noisy shops were closed, and only the 24/7 shops remained open. Only a few people were still wandering the streets. It was amazing how in just the span of a few hours a gigantic city could quiet down so much. The quietness made Sheena feel eerily peaceful. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I could stay here forever" Sheena said aloud.

The mood was interrupted when Sheena heard footsteps behind her. "Who's there?" she said as she took a battle stance.

"Sheena? What are you doing here?" Lloyd asked. He was surprised to see Sheena, since this was his private and favorite sight-seeing ledge and he didn't tell anyone about it. "How did you find this spot?" he added.

"L-Lloyd. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a breather. Why are _you_ here?" she challenged.

"I couldn't sleep as well, and I thought I'd pay a little visit to this spot." Lloyd replied.

Sheena then saw Lloyd's cheeks turn to a darkish red. A little confused, she asked, "Why are you blushing?"

"Well u-umm..." Sheena then noticed where his eyes were looking, and then realized that she was still in her nightgown. Sheena immediately blushed when she also realized how revealing the gown was.

"Oh! I'm sorry, when I left the mansion, I forgot to change. I'll go back now" she said as she started to turn away. Lloyd grabbed Sheena's wrist, making her blush even fiercer.

"No it's fine. Really. You look really pretty" Lloyd said. Sheena could see that the reddish color on his cheeks was renewed.

"R-really?'

"Umm...yeah." Sheena could see Lloyd taking a deep breath before continuing. "I like you".

"You do??" She couldn't believe it. The sudden flow of emotions was too much for her. "I have to go," she said suddenly.

Sheena ran down the trail as fast as she could and back to the mansion. She quickly entered her room and after locking he door, jumped into her covers on the bed. "He likes me! He just said it!" she said aloud. "He actually likes me!"

* * *

**A/N So there's chapter 2. What can I say? Well I hope you enjoyed it! R&R please! Constructive criticism is openly accepted. Until chapter 3, peace out! **


End file.
